


dare to love

by blu_pity



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Lots of dialogue, M/M, idk what this is, word vomit, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_pity/pseuds/blu_pity
Summary: Sungwoon gets dared to ask Daniel out on a date.





	dare to love

**Author's Note:**

> a+ summary
> 
> rushed at the end because i just wanted to finish it, so sorry if it came out meh. how do other people write? this is hard :(

“Bro, pass me the chips.” Jaehwan nudges Sungwoon with his foot.

 

Sungwoon grimaces as he hands Jaehwan the bag of chips next to him. “Don’t touch me with your dirty feet dude.”

 

Jaehwan takes the bag from Sungwoon and proceeds to sniff his own feet. Jaehwan just shrugs and stuffs a couple of potato chips into his mouth. Sungwoon looks at his friend in disgust.

 

“This is depressing guys.” Seongwoo says from where he is lying on the floor. “Valentine’s day is tomorrow and we, a bunch of single dudes, only have each other to keep company.”

 

Jisung takes a few chips from Jaehwan. “I’m just bored and if I stare at any more at my textbook, I think I might go crazy.”

 

“You guys want to play a game?” Jaehwan suggests. “Let’s play truth or dare!”

 

Sungwoon raises an eyebrow. “Truth or dare? Seriously? We’re not in middle school.”

 

“We’ve got nothing better to do, right? Might as well do something.” Jaehwan grabs an empty beer bottle from the floor. Sungwoon can see Jisung and Seongwoo nod in agreement from his peripheral vision and he sighs in defeat.

 

The boys sit in a circle around the table in front of them and hastily clear the surface of any stray items before Jaehwan puts the bottle in the middle of the table. “Okay, so I’ll spin first and whoever it lands on, chooses truth or dare.”

 

Jaehwan gives the bottle a good spin and after a few seconds, it lands on Seongwoo.

 

“Truth.”

 

“Oh c’mon. That’s SO boring.” Jaehwan lightly hits Seongwoo’s shoulder. Seongwoo, like the drama king he is, feigns immense pain and cradles his shoulder.

 

“Don’t judge me! I can choose whatever I want!”

 

“I agree with Jaehwan. But then again, Seongwoo would choose truth because he doesn’t have the guts to do any dare we throw at him.” Sungwoon was purposely provoking Seongwoo because they’ve been friends for several years now and he knows his friend can’t back down from a good challenge.

 

“I’m officially offended. Just for that, I choose dare. I WILL prove you wrong Ha Sungwoon.” At Seongwoo’s words, Sungwoon discreetly shares a smirk with Jaehwan and high-fives him underneath the table.

 

“What should we have him do?” Jisung wonders out loud.

 

“Hmmmm… I GOT IT! Since tomorrow is Valentine’s day, you should call someone and ask them out on a date!” Jaehwan slams his hand down on the table in excitement.

 

Sungwoon laughs at this idea and adds in, “And we get to choose who you have to ask.”

 

A flash of panic is briefly seen on Seongwoo’s face but he regains composure relatively quickly. “Sure. Fine. I can do that.”

 

“Give us your phone.” After scrolling through his contact list, Sungwoon stops at a familiar name.

 

“Hwang Minhyun. You should call and ask Minhyun out on a date!”

 

“What? No!”

 

“You’ve been crushing on this guy since like freshman year dude. This is your chance to finally ask him out on a date!”

 

“Did you all just forget that he’s dating Kim Jonghyun?”

 

Sungwoon rolls his eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you? They’re just really good friends. They’ve been friends since elementary school. You’re just scared of rejection.”

 

“And with good reason! Who would want to get rejected? Also, it’s not like you know that for sure. There is absolutely NO way they’re that close and not dating.” Seongwoo’s hands are gathered at his chest as if he was gently cradling his heart. Sungwoon actually knows that Minhyun and Jonghyun are not dating because Minhyun had told him that he was single a few months back. But Sungwoon kind of likes to see Seongwoo struggle.

 

“Well, you won’t know until you try.” Jisung hands Seongwoo his phone back. Seongwoo glares at his friends.

 

“I’m seriously going to find new friends.”

 

“You’ve been saying that for 2 years and look, you’re still stuck with us.” Sungwoon grins at Seongwoo.

 

Seongwoo reluctantly hits the call button next to Hwang Minhyun’s name. After a few moments, Seongwoo answers, “H-hello? Minhyun?”

 

 _Put it on speaker._ Jaehwan mouths to Seongwoo.

 

 _“Hey Seongwoo! What’s up?”_ Minhyun’s voice rings through the speakerphone.

 

Sungwoon can see beads of sweat starting to form on Seongwoo’s forehead and he starts to slightly feel bad for his friend. Only slightly though.

 

“N-nothing much. I was just wondering what you were up to.” Seongwoo clears his throat to play off his nervousness.

 

_“I’m just hanging with some friends.”_

“So. I was wondering.” Seongwoo stops mid-sentence and looks at his friends in absolute terror. Jisung nods his head to reassure Seongwoo to keep talking. “I-if youwerefreetomorrowfordinnerorsomething.”

 

_“What was that? Seongwoo, can you repeat what you said?”_

“I was… wondering,” Seongwoo takes a breath, “if you were free tomorrow to eat dinner with me.”

 

 _Like a date._ Jaehwan once again mouths to Seongwoo. Seongwoo looks like he was ready to cry.

 

“L-like a date.” Seongwoo finally finishes his sentence. For a few moments, the friends can only hear silence from the phone and now, Seongwoo looks like he was ready to die at this point.

 

 _“O-oh.”_ Minhyun’s voice can be heard once again. _“Uhm, y-yeah. Sure. I can do dinner. L-like a date.”_

Seongwoo momentarily freezes up and the group of boys collectively stare at each other in shock. A good, long 5 seconds pass before Jisung snaps back into composure and smacks at Seongwoo’s head to hurry up and reply to Minhyun.

 

Seongwoo comes out of his stupor and stumbles out a, “R-really? I mean, okay! Yeah, great! I’ll contact you tomorrow about it I guess.”

 

 _“I look forward to it.”_ Minhyun’s voice becomes gentle and the phone rings to signal that Minhyun has hung up on the other line. Seongwoo drops his jaw in utter shock.

 

“DUDE, I can’t believe that just happened!” Jaehwan was the first one to yell out.

 

Jisung nods his head in approval. “See? You don’t know until you try~”

 

Seongwoo still has not recovered from his shock and Sungwoon just shakes his head at his pathetic friend. He leans over to shut Seongwoo’s jaw for him.

“Let’s continue to play.” Jaehwan reaches over to take Seongwoo’s hand and uses it to spin the bottle on the table as it was Seongwoo’s turn, but he still has not a hundred percent recovered from his stupor.

 

This time, the bottle lands on Sungwoon and he raises his chin up high as if to show off to his friends that he is not scared of anything they throw at him. “Dare.”

 

“Thaaaat’s more like it!” Jaehwan high-fives Sungwoon.

 

Seongwoo magically comes out from whatever he was in and has his stupid mischievous grin on that Sungwoon does not like, because it usually follows with a very, very bad and/or stupid decision. Seongwoo then reaches over to grab Sungwoon’s phone that was sitting on the table in front of the shorter male.

 

“I dare you to do the same thing I just did.”

 

Jisung and Jaehwan temporarily look at each other and give each other a shrug. Both of them then turn to Sungwoon and collectively nod, indicating that they agree with Seongwoo’s dare.

 

Sungwoon has an unimpressed expression on and go on to say, “Sure, I can do that. Pick your poison.” Sungwoon eyes his phone.

 

After watching the three men fiddle with his cell phone for a couple of minutes, Seongwoo looks up to Sungwoon. “Kang Daniel. We dare you to call Kang Daniel and ask him for a date tomorrow in honor of Valentine’s day.”

 

Kang Daniel. You would be living under a rock if you didn’t know that name. Sungwoon first heard of the male when they were in their second year of university. Daniel was a newly admitted freshman in the Arts department specializing in contemporary dance. Daniel was instantly the attention of their school for his good looks, physique, and personality. Every girl (and admittedly, some guys) wanted to date him and a lot of guys wanted to be him. Sungwoon first met Daniel at their school festival last year and they had exchanged numbers at that time. Later on, they shared a core class together and they became slightly closer, but Sungwoon wouldn’t consider them good friends by any means. Maybe acquaintances at best? The younger male was considered the “mega-nice boy” on their campus. People have said that Daniel couldn’t hurt a fly even if he had to.

 

Maybe that was why Sungwoon was unbothered that Seongwoo had chosen Daniel for this dare. He wasn’t close to the younger male so it wasn’t like Sungwoon was taking any risks here. If anything, Daniel will most likely reject him in a very nice way and Sungwoon will go on with life.

 

Sungwoon takes his phone back and dial Daniel’s number without hesitation. The room suddenly becomes very silent and the only noise that can be heard is the constant ringing of the phone. After a couple more seconds, the call then goes to voicemail and Sungwoon ends the call. Sungwoon lets out a small sigh of relief, because, although he does not mind asking Daniel out for a date as a prank, he’d rather not do it at all if he had a choice.

 

“Guess I can’t do my dare.”

 

Jaehwan and Seongwoo look very disappointed at this and Jaehwan takes back Sungwoon’s phone. “We can try someone else.”

 

Only a minute later, Sungwoon’s phone starts ringing again and Jaehwan immediately hands back the phone to its owner. “It’s Daniel! He’s calling back!” Sungwoon tries to hide the slight tremble in his fingers as he takes back his phone.

 

“Hello?” Sungwoon answers calmly despite the inner turmoil he was currently experiencing. The rest of the boys lean in to try to hear what is being said on the other line.

 

 _“Sungwoon hyung? You called?”_ Daniel sounds confused. Of course he would sound confused. The most they ever interacted was saying greetings when they had ran into each other on campus.

 

Seongwoo nudges Sungwoon to indicate to put the phone on speaker and Sungwoon does. “Are you busy?” Sungwoon asks Daniel.

 

_“No, not really. Is something wrong?”_

Fuck it. Sungwoon was just going to bulldoze right into this. “No, nothing wrong. I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow to go eat dinner with me.” Sungwoon eyes his friends and adds, “Like a date.”

 

Like Minhyun, Daniel does not respond right away. Actually, Sungwoon would think that Daniel had hung up on him but he sees that the seconds on the call go by and knows that Daniel is still on the other line. Sungwoon expects the rejection to come soon now.

 

 _“I-I think I have some club activities tomorrow, but I think I’d be able to make some time for d-dinner.”_ Wait, what.

 

This was definitely not what Sungwoon was expecting. But Sungwoon doesn’t like to see his friends see him in distress so he tries to remain calm.

 

 _“I’ll.. call you tomorrow to let you know?”_ Daniel’s voice rings out again.

 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll.. maybe see you tomorrow then I guess.”

 

Sungwoon hangs up the call and looks at Seongwoo who has the same bewildered expression from a few minutes ago. “I guess we both have dates for Valentine’s day tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Sungwoon continues on the next day as if nothing has happened. He continues to go to his classes and meets up with Jisung for their routine lunches. He honestly kind of forgets about the whole impending date situation with Daniel. To be fair, it wasn’t a definite yes from Daniel and Sungwoon can’t help but think Daniel just didn’t know how to reject someone. Maybe Daniel will call back today to say that he thought it over last night and doesn’t think going on a date with him is a good idea. Sungwoon decides to just carry on the day as normal as he can.

 

Until he does receive a phone call later in the afternoon.

 

_“Hi, sorry I’m getting back to you a lot later than I had wanted to. I was trying to take care of my club activities. I can do dinner though. Is there anywhere you had in mind or anything you want?”_

“No, I’m not picky with what I eat. What about you?” Sungwoon looks down at his feet and kicks a stray rock nearby. He then looks up at the bright sky and winces slightly at how bright it was. He should have worn a hat today.

 

 _“I really want to try that new Chinese restaurant that opened up on 5 thstreet.” _Huh, Sungwoon would not have thought to have a first date at a Chinese restaurant. But then again, this wasn’t real anyways and he was just fulfilling his end of a dare.

 

“Sure, I’ll meet you there around 6?”

 

_“Sounds good.”_

* * *

 

Sungwoon never realized how smiley Daniel was but he’s never had to be alone with the taller male for no longer than two minutes. Seriously, the dude has not stopped smiling since Sungwoon has entered the restaurant.

 

Daniel signs off on the bill and hands it back to their waiter. “I hope you enjoyed the food hyung.”

 

“I should have paid. I was the one to ask you to dinner.”

Daniel giggles at this, “You can pay next time.” Sungwoon raises an eyebrow at Daniel’s implications to possibly a second date.

 

But he decides to brush it off as Daniel just being the friendly guy he is. “Do you want desert after this? Coffee?”

 

Daniel looks at his watch, “Yeah, let’s go get some coffee.” Both of them get up from their seats and leave the restaurant to walk to the nearest Starbucks.

 

There is an awkward silence between them as they walk side by side. Sungwoon keeps a slight distance to make sure their hands do not accidentally brush each other.

 

Suddenly, Sungwoon feels a tug on his sleeve and looks back to see Daniel looking at him with alarming attention that makes Sungwoon want to crawl into a hole.

 

Daniel plays with the hem of Sungwoon’s sleeve of his cardigan. “L-look, I was r-really happy when you called yesterday.” Daniel’s cheeks are starting to turn rosy and his eyes look away from the shorter male. Sungwoon starts to panic on the inside and _oh my god, is Daniel really about to…._

“I don’t know if you realized but I’ve always harbored a slight crush on you ever since we met last year. You were just so, so tiny and I just wanted to wrap my arms around you or hold your hand and possibly take you out to see a movie or have dinner or just walk around campus-“

 

Sungwoon grabs onto Daniel’s hand that is grabbing onto his cardigan. “You are rambling, Daniel.”

 

Daniel takes a deep breath before continuing, “What I’m trying to say is. I want to date you hyung.”

 

Sungwoon has been called emotionally constipated before courtesy of Kim Jaehwan. Sungwoon is the type to avoid confrontation with anyone and prefers to stay neutral on all grounds. He’s always been satisfied with his quiet lifestyle (well, as quiet as it can be when you’re friends with Seongwoo and Jaehwan) and never ventured out to be actively seeking for a possible significant other. He’s had quite a few people express interest in him, but he preferred to stay single because he did not want to deal with the hassle of having to think of another person than just himself.

 

Yet, here is Kang Daniel looking at Sungwoon as if he’s his everything and Sungwoon starts to waver. For some odd reason, Sungwoon starts to think that if it is Daniel, he is willing to give a try.

 

“I guess I can agree to a second date.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know valentine's day was months ago but w/e. loosely based on something that has happened to me irl (no happy endings tho haha). hope you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
